Celluler Love
by palefacegirl
Summary: "Sasuke sensei?" Hinata menutup mulutnya, lalu dia pun sadar kalau ia ternyata salah mengira Sasuke sensei sebagai Itachi. "Maaf sensei, aku salah orang." My first Naruto fic, Warning: gaje & OOC. SasuHina Oneshoot, R&R pwease


Fic Naruto pertamaku, jadi kalau aneh, gaje, gak nyambung, jelek dll mohon di maklumi karena author juga masih amatir.

Disclaimer: Fic ini punya Masashi Kishimoto tapi kalo Naruto punya Yupi *terbalik*

Pairing: SasuHina

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, abal dll.

Enjoy it…(^o^)

**Cellular Love**

Hinata sama sekali tak menyentuh makan siangnya yang berada di atas meja, dia hanya termenung memandang keluar jendela. Ia tak tahan melihat Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang pacaran di depan kelas. Hatinya terasa sakit dan hancur saat melihat mereka berdua dan ia takut tak bisa membendung air matanya saat menatap mereka.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Dari kemarin kau terlihat lesu dan tak mau memakan makan siangmu." tanya Ino yang sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata sejak kemarin.

Hinata tak menjawab sdikitpun, bahkan ia pun tak memandang Ino yang bicara padanya.

"Ini semua pasti gara-gara Naruto dan Sakura ya?" Ino melirik Naruto dan sakura yang sedang berduaan, lalu memandang Hinata.

Mendengar nama Naruto dan Sakura, Hinata tak kuat dan matanya berkaca-kaca tapi tetap tidak memandang Ino. Ia takut jika air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi.

Ino yang memandang Hinata hanya bisa prihatin melihat keadaan sahabat baiknya seperti ini. Dia ingin sekali membantu, tapi sepertinya saat ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Sementara itu di depan kelas, Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Mereka berdua sedang mentertawakan sesuatu.

Ino yang benar-benar kesal atas sikap Naruto dan Sakura pun bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kalian ini memang tidak punya perasaan. Di depan Hinata masih bisa bermesraan dan bersenang-senang, kejam sekali!" Ino berteriak kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

Mendengar teriakan Ino, perhatian seluruh anak yang ada si kelas termasuk Hinata pun tertuju pada tiga orang yang berada di depan tersebut.

"Apa-apan si kau Ino?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku, bukan kau! Tega sekali si kau meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah sangat baik padamu!" bentak Ino.

"Ino, jangan ikut campur urusan kami!" ucap Sakura marah.

"Kau juga tega sekali menghianati sahabat sendiri demi orang seperti dia." Ino tak kalah marahnya.

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah si? Hinata saja tidak berkata apa-apa!" ucap Naruto geram.

"Itu karna dia terlalu baik pada kalian. Seharusnya kalian sadar diri dengan apa yang telah kalian perbuat padanya."

Setelah mendengar pertengkaran di depan kelas, Hinata berlari keluar kelas dengan beruraian air mata, ia tak dapat meampung air matanya yang sejak tadi telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Melihat Hinata yang berlari keluar kelas, Ino pun berniat mengejarnya tapi langkahnya di hentikan oleh sang guru yang telah berada di depan kelas. Akhirnya ia hanya dapat membiarkan Hinata sendirian menanggung kesedihannya.

**Flashback, two days ago.**

Sekolah telah usai, tetapi Hinata, Sakura dan Ino serta beberapa orang yang lainnya masih berada di kelas karena mendapat giliran piket.

"Hinata, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini hubunganmu dengan Naruto sedang renggang ya?" tanya Ino.

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" Hinata bertanya dengan ragu-ragu pada Ino.

"Kalian sekarang jarang pulang bersama, di kelas pun kalian jarang bicara. Memangnya kalian ada masalah ya?"

"Tidak…Naruto bilang akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk, jadi tidak bisa pulag bersamaku."

"Oo.."

Sakura yang biasanya ikut dalam pembicaraan Hinata dan Ino hanya terdiam saja, dia seperti merasa tidak suka dengan pembicaraan kedua temannya itu.

_Habataitara modorenai to itte  
Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

Handphone Hinata berbunyi, menandakan sebuah telpon masuk. Hinata pun melihat ke layar handphonenya, lalu tersenyum dan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi Naruto-kun….Hmm, aku akan segera ke bawah." Hinata langsung menutup telepon genggamnya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Naruto menyuruhku ke bawah, katanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan kepadaku." jawab Hinata.

"Hmm, mungkin dia ingin memberi kejutan padamu. Hari ini kan tepat empat bulan kalian pacaran." tebak Ino.

Hinata tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Ino, "Mungkin saja. Kalau begitu aku akan ke bawah sebentar."

Hinata pun segera berlari menuju arah lapangan bola, tempat dimana Naruto berada. Naruto sedang duduk bersandar di pinggir lapangan sepak bola, dengan mengenakan seragam sepak bolanya. Sepertinya hari ini ia akan latihan sepak bola. Hinata pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah datang." ucap Naruto saat menyadari kedatangan Hinata disampingnya. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengatakan hal ini tapi aku tidak mempunyai waktu yang tepat."

Hinata mendengarkan kata-demi kata yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. "K..kau ingin mengatakan apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata, sebenarnya aku…" saat Naruto ingin mengakhiri perkataannya tiba-tiba kepalanya terbentur oleh bola.

_Duk_

Naruto kesal dan melihat siapa yang telah melemparinya dengan bola. Lee, dia yang melepar bola kearah Naruto.

"Oy Naruto, cepat latihan. Jangan pacaran mulu!" teriak Lee dari seberang lapangan.

"Baiklah!" balas Naruto. "Hinata, nanti jam 8 malam ke Café biasanya. Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita disana." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

**oOo**

Hinata sudah berada di Café Ichiraku Ramen, tempat dia dan Naruto biasa kesana saat kencan karena Naruto suka sekali makan ramen disana. Hinata megambil tempat yang terletak agak di sudut karena dia tak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Hinata sudah duduk disana selama 15 menit, dia memang selalu datang terlebih dahulu daripada Naruto karena takut Naruto akan bosan menunggunya.

Cukup lama Hinata menunggu Naruto, tak biasanya Naruto telat bila bertemu dengannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Naruto memang suka telat. Hinata melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 20.10 dan Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas serta bersabar untuk menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Naruto muncul dan langsung duduk di hadapan Hinata. Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto tapi Naruto tak mengacuhkan senyuman Hinata.

"Hinata aku kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu." ucap Naruto dengan pandangan yang serius.

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar menunggu perkataan Naruto, dia berharap bahwa Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang istimewa di tepat empat bulan mereka pacaran.

"Hinata, aku ingin kita putus."

Hinata seakan berada di dalam mimpi, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Naruto katakana. "A….apa…yang ba...barusan kau katakan?" Hinata memastikan pendengarannya tak salah menangkap pembicaraan.

"Kita putus saja."

Yakin bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah, air mata Hinata pun meleleh. "Ke…Kenapa...Na…Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil terus menangis.

"Karena aku sudah punya pacar yang lain dan lebih menyenangkan darimu Aku bosan kalau bersamamu karena kau jarang sekali bicara dan selalu malu-malu kalau bersamaku." dengan lancar Naruto membeberkan semua alasannya.

Air mata Hinata semakin meluap mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto, dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya Hinata menanyakan siapa pacar Naruto yang satu lagi. "Si..siapa wanita i..itu? Da..dan sejak kapan ka..kalian mulai pacaran?"

"Kami sudah dua bulan pacaran.." Naruto terdiam sejenak, lalu mengambil nafas. "Dia adalah Sakura." Sambung Naruto.

Mendengar nama Sakura, hati Hinata seakan ditikam oleh pisau yang sangat tajam. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan bila ternyata sahabat sendiri menghianatinya demi seorang laki-laki.

**End of Flashback**

Hinata akhirnya masuk sekolah setelah seminggu tidak masuk sejak insiden Ino, Naruto dan Sakura bertengkar di depan kelas. Hinata selalu mengurung diri dikamarnya selama seminggu itu dan saat Ino menelponnya, Hinata tak pernah menjawabnya sekalipun. Begitu pula saat Ino datang ke rumahnya, dia tak pernah mau menemui Ino dan hanya mengunci diri di kamar.

Hinata menghabiskan waktunya di kamar dengan membuka jejaring social. Dia disana dia mendapat seorang kenalan bernama Itachi dan dia mencurahkan semua isi hatinya pada Itachi. Sebenarnya Hinata juga ingin berbicara pada Ino, tapi Hinata malu bila berhadapan dengan orang yang di kenalnya.

Sampai saat ini Hinata masih berkomunikasi dengan Itachi, tapi bukan melalui jejaring social lagi melainkan melalui email agar lebih mudah berkomunikasi.

_Duk_

Saat Hinata berjalan menuju kelas, dia mertabrak dengan seseorang. Hinata mendongak dan menatap orang yang tertabrak dengannya. Orang itu lebih tua darinya, dia memakai jas putih, wajah sangat tampan dan terlihat keren serta tatapan matanya sangat tajam, sepertinya dia seorang guru baru.

"Go…gomenasai sensei." Hinata membungkukan badannya seraya meminta maaf. Wajahnya masih memerah karena ia tak sadar menatap orang tersebut cukup lama, ia merasa malu.

Orang itu mengangguk dan berlalu begitu saja, kesan cool yang di berikan begitu mempesona.

"Hinata."

Ino memanggil Hinata dari kejauhan dan berlari menghampiri Hinata. "Kau kemana saja sih? Ku telpon tidak di jawab, aku ke rumahmu kau tidak mau keluar. Membuat orang khawatir saja." ucap Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku…aku mau menjauh dulu dari Naruto dan Sakura…Aku mencoba melupakan Naruto, kalau terus bertemu dengannya aku selalu memikirkan tentangnya." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Itu bagus, tapi kau juga jangan membuat orang lain khawatir." Ino merangkul sahabatnya itu. Dia sangat prihatin pada apa yang terjadi pada Hinata, sudah cukup bagi Hinata untuk disakiti oleh orang yang sangat ia cintai tetapi rasa sakit itu ditambah oleh seorang sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

Kedua sahabat itu pun berjalan menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas mereka menaruh tas di atas meja masing-masing kemudian duduk dan kembali bercakap-cakap. Tak lama kemudian bel pun berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan di mulai.

Hinata memperhatikan bangku kosong yang berada di pojok depan dan bangku yang berada di sampingnya, yang merupakan bangku milik Naruto dan Sakura.

_Mereka tampaknya tak masuk sekolah, kenapa? Padahal Sakura tidak suka membolos, begitupla dengan Naruto._

Hinata tanpa sadar tiba-tiba memikirkan mereka berdua, lalu ia langsung menepis semua pikirannya itu. Tapi pikiran-pikiran itu muncul kembali dalam benaknya karena walaupun Hinata telah dikhianati oleh mereka berdua, ia tetap menyanyangi mereka berdua sama seperti sebelumnya.

**oOo**

"Hinata, sejak tadi sepertinya kau tidak fokus belajar ya?" Ino duduk di hadapan Hinata sambil membawa bekalnya. "Tumben sekali lho kau bengong dalam pelajaran, kau kan anak teladan." Sambung Ino. Hinata hanya diam, "Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan dua orang bodoh itu ya?" tanya Ino sedikit jengkel.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu, "Aku khawatir pada mereka berdua, tidak bisanya mereka membolos."

Ino memegang keningnya, ia frustasi mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya tersebut. "Hinata kenapa kau masih saja mengkhawatirkan mereka sih? Sudah jelas mereka mempermainkanmu, tapi kenapa kau masih saja seperti ini?" kali ini Ino semakin jengkel pada Hinata.

"Itu karena aku masih menyayangi mereka, mereka adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagiku." Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang nanar.

"Ok kalau begitu, aku tidak mau membicarakan mereka lagi, membuatku kesal saja. Dan kalau kau mau tau mereka tak masuk karena apa. Itu semua karena aku, kemarin aku bertemu dengan mereka berdua dan menghajar si brengsek Naruto dan menampar Sakura dengan cukup keras. Mungkin bekas tamparanku masih berbekas dan ia malu untuk ke sekolah. Aku melakukan semua itu untuk menggantikanmu melakukannya, karena aku tau kau pasti tak akan bisa. Jadi sekarang kau tak usah memikirkan mereka lagi." Ino langsung menyantap makanannya tanpa melihat ekspresi Hinata yang kaget.

"Ta..tapi Ino…" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat melihat tatapan Ino yang sangat menyeramkan. "Baiklah, aku tak akan membahas mereka lagi." lanjut Hinata.

Setelah itu mereka menghabiskan bekal mereka dalam diam, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara hingga bekal habis.

"Hinata, kau sudah bertemu dengan dokter di ruang kesehatan? Namanya Sasuke sensei, dia sangat tampan dan keren." Ino memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka yang membuat suasana kurang nyaman.

Hinata diam sejenak, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan orang yang tadi tertabrak olehnya. "Sepertinya sudah."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya?" tanya Ino dengan sangat bersemangat.

"Sama seperti pendapatmu." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Sudah kuduga, dia memang tampan dan keren masih muda lagi, kurasa dia juga belum punya pacar." Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul saja mendengarkan ocehan Ino sampai handphonenya berbunyi.

_Hoshii mono nante nai yo_

_suterarenai mono bakari aru_

_ryoute hirogete Say Goodbye_

_dekita nara ki ga raku ni naresou_

Hinata mengambil handphonenya dari saku, lalu ia membuka email yang baru saja masuk.

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Konnichiwa Hinata-chan.._

_Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?Sudah merasa lebih baik?_

Hinata tersenyum membaca email dari Itachi, Ino yang melihatnya hanya terheran melihat Hinata.

"Email dari temanmu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Hinata hanya mengangguk, lalu membalas email dari Itachi.

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Konichiwa Itachi-kun, kabarku baik.._

_Yah, aku msih sama seperti kemarin, tak bisa berhenti memikirkan mereka berdua._

Tak lama kemudian Hinata mendapat email balasan, Ino yang melihat Hinata sibuk dengan handphonenya, pergi meninggalkan Hinata untuk ke toilet dan sepertinya Hinata tak menyadari kepergiannya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Hinata tersenyum sendiri pada layar handphonenya.

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja._

_Kenapa lagi memangnya dengan mereka berdua?_

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Hari ini mereka berdua tidak masuk sekolah dan ternyata penyebabnya karena kemarin mereka berdua dilabrak oleh Ino._

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Wah, ternyata Ino galak juga ya…_

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Haha, iya…_

_Ino memang agak galak, tapi dia seorang sahabat yang baik. Kau pasti menyukainya kalau kalian bertemu._

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Sepertinya persahabatan kalian itu menyenangkan sekali yah?_

Bel tanda istirahat telah berakhir sudah berbunyi, Hinata pun berniat mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan Itachi-sang sahabat mayanya.

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Ya begitulah…_

_Oh ya, aku sudah harus belajar lagi, jadi kita sudahi dulu ya saling emailnya…_

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Ok, kau harus semangat belajar ya, jangan memikirkan hal yang membuatmu resah selama belajar…_

_Ganbatte Hinata-chan_

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Hai, aku akan beerusaha…_

Hinata lalu memasukan hanphone kedalam saku roknya, dia baru menyadari bahwa Ino sudah tidak ada di hadapannya lagi. Tanpa banyak berpikir Hinata memasukan tempat bekalnya yang telah kosong kedalam tas. Tiba-tiba ia di kejutkan oleh Ino yang berlari dari luar dan menghampirinya.

"Hosh…hosh…"

"Kau dari mana saja Ino?" tanya Hinata yang heran melihat sahabatnya kehabisan nafas.

"Tadi…aku habis…dari…toilet…lalu aku…mengintip…Sasuke sensei..di ruang..kesehatan…" ucap Ino masih dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Apa? Kau mengintip…" saking kagetnya Hinata tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku Cuma…" ucapan Ino terpotong karena Kakashi sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

Ino pun kembali ke bangkunya, dia kemudian menyobek sepotong kertas lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Hinata lalu membuka lipatan kertas itu.

_Kyaa…_

_Hinata, aku sangat senang…!_

_Tadi aku mengintip Sasuke sensei dari pintu ruang kesehatan, aku melihatnya melepas kacamatanya, keren sekali. Dan dia juga sedang tersenyum sendiri memandangi handphonenya. Senyumnya bisa membuat siapa saja jatuh cinta padanya. Pokoknya aku senang, tapi sayang kau tak sempat melihatnya._

Selesai membaca itu, Hinata menoleh kearah Ino dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan keheranan. Dia tak habis pikir kalau ternyata temannya suka memata-matai oranglain. Ino hanya mengankat bahu menanggapi tatapan dari Hinata.

**oOo**

Pagi itu Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan menariknya ke halaman belakang sekolah, sudah dua minggu sejak peristiwa Naruto dan Sakura diberi pelajaran oleh Ino. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Naruto pun menolak, tapi kekuatan Hinata tak sebanding dengan Naruto. Jadi Hinata pun masih diseret oleh Naruto, sesampainya di halaman belakang sekolah sudah ada Sakura yang sedang duduk di ayunan. Saat melihat Hinata dan Naruto datang, Sakura langsung bangkit dari ayunan dan berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Ma..mau apa kalian…?" wajah Hinata sudah pucat pasi kanena panic. Dia menarik tanganya yang masih dicengkram oleh Naruto. Naruto yang baru menyadari kalau tangannya masih mencengkram pergelagan tangan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Gomen."

"Hinata, kami…" Sakura terdiam sejenak, dia kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "…kami minta maaf atas perbuatab kami yang telah banyak membuatmu terluka." Sakura menundukan wajahnya seraya malu atas perbuatannya selama ini pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, kami benar-benat minta maaf. Kami mohon maafkanlah kami." lanjut Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar terkejut mendengar permintaan maaf dari Sakura dan Naruto, dia masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya yang mungkin saja salah mendengar kata-kata mereka.

"Hinata, gomen." Sakura meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya, membuat Hinata sadar dan kembali pada dunia nyata.

Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura, begitupun Hinata. Hianata tersennyum pada Sakura, lalu memeluknya dengan erat sambil berkata, "Hn, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku tak bisa membencimu dan Naruto karena kalian adalah orang yang berharga bagiku."

Mendengar kata-kata Hinata, Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya karena sangat terharu dengan sikap Hinata yang amat pemaaf. Naruto menghapus genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya karena malu jika ketahuan menangis oleh Hinata dan Sakura. Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke dalam kelas bersamaan, lalu Sakura dan Naruto juga meminta maaf pada Ino dan Ino hanya memarahi mereka berdua serta memperingatkan agar tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi atau mereka berdua akan mendapatkan balasan darinya.

**oOo**

"Hatchi…" Hinata mengusap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Dalam satu menit dia sudah lima kali bersin.

"Hinata sepertinya kau kena flu." ucap Sakura.

"Badanmu juga panas, kau demam. Lebih baik kau istirahat di ruang kesehatan." Ino memegang kening Hinata yang memang panas.

"Tidak mau, aku mau belajar saja." tolak Hinata.

"Memangnya kau ngapain aja sih sampai bisa demam begini?" tanya Ino khawatir.

"Kemarin aku kehujanan saat membeli belanjaan, lalu aku tidur terlalu larut karna terlalu asyik beremail dengan Itachi." Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum malu.

Ino hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sedangkan sakura tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Ya, persahabatan mereka kini kembali seperti semula dan Sakura masih berpacaran dengan Naruto. Dan Hinata menafsirkan perasaannya kepada Naruto hanya sebagai sahabat.

"Ini sih namanya demam cinta." Ino menyindir Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino.

Ino menepuk keningnya sendiri sementara Sakura tertawa geli sekali.

"Sakura, jelaskan padanya." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura.

"Baiklah. Begini maksudnya, kau itu demam karena sedang jatuh cinta pada itachi." Sakura melanjutkan tertawanya. Sementara muncul semburat merah di wajah mulus Hinata.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta padanya." sanggah Hinata yang masih menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Sudahlah, kami sudah tau kau jatuh cinta padanya, tidak usah malu pada kami. Lagipula wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus begitu, kau tidak bisa berbohong pada kami." Ino melemparkan pandangan jahil pada Hinata.

"Kalian berdua hentikanlah menggodaku." Hinata mengerucutkan mulutnya, membuatnya tampak lucu.

"Iya, tapi kau harus ke ruang kesehatan." Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan menuntun Hinata dengan dibantu oleh Sakura.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang kesehatan, Hinata di baringkan di ranjang lalu di pasangkan termometer.

"Sepertinya demammu cukup tinggi." gumam Sasuke sensei sambil melihat angka di thermometer. "Hari ini kau istirahat saja disini, tak usah kebali ke kelas dulu." Sasuke sensei menulis sesuatu di jurnalnya. "Oh iya, kenapa kau bisa sampai demam seperti ini." tanya Sasuke sensei.

Sebelum sempat Hinata berbicara, Ino sudah mendahuluinya. "Dia terkena demam cinta pada teman dunia mayanya sensei."

Wajah Hinata pun bersemu merah karena malu, Sasuke sensei hanya tersenum menanggapi jawaban Ino.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahat saja." Sasuke sensei membetulkan letak selimut Hinata. "Dan untuk kalian berdua, cepat masuk kelas karna pelajaran akan segera di mulai." Sasuke sensei mengarahkan Ino dan Sakura agar tak terlambat dan agar Hinata bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Sakura dan Ino pun menggeser pintu dan keluar, ketika di lorong mereka saling berbisik. "Ternyata Sasuke sensei bisa tersenyum lembut juga ya, aku kira dia itu tidak akan pernah tersenyum."

**oOo**

Sekarang pukul 20.05, Hinata sedang berbaring di ranjangnya yang nyaman ketika tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering.

_hoshii mono nante nai yo_

_suterarenai mono bakari aru_

_ryoute hirogete Say Goodbye_

_dekita nara ki ga raku ni naresou_

Hinata langsung menyambar handphonenya yang berada di samping kepalanya, lalu membaca email yang masuk.

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Konbanwa…_

_Hinata bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa demammu sudah turun?_

Hinata merasa heran bagaimana Itachi tau kalau dirinya sedang menderita demam. Lalu ia pun menanyakannya.

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Konbanwa…_

_Demamku sudah mulai turun, tapi bagaimana kau tau kalau aku sedang demam?_

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Hi-Mi-Tsu_

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Aaa..  
Itachi-kun curang, cepat beritahu aku!_

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Baiklah akan kuberitahu._

_Sebenarnya aku punya indra keenam._

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Hufth, kau malah bergurau…,_

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Jangan ngambek begitu, wajahmu jadi tidak cantik lagi tau._

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Sok tau sekali, memang kau pernah melihat wajahku?_

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Hampir setiap hari aku selalu melihatmu._

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Itachi-kun serius?_

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Haha…_

_Aku hanya bercanda, kau itu memang polos sekali yah?_

_Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau sudah sembuh kita bertemu?_

Degup jantung Hinata meningkat, cukup lama dia tak membalas email dari Itachi. Dia sangat sengang karena Itachi mengajaknya bertemu karena Hinata sangat ingi bertemu dengannya secara langsung.

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Ya, baiklah…_

Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apalagi.

_From: Itachi-kun_

_Kalau begitu nanti ku kabari lagi._

_Sekarang kau lanjutkan saja beristirahat agar cepat sembuh, ok?_

_Oyasumi.._

_To: Itachi-kun_

_Ok, aku tunggu kabar darimu…_

_Oyasumi…_

Hinata pun menaruh handphonenya di atas meja belajar, lalu ia kembali berbaring di ranjangnya dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut lalu terlelap.

**oOo**

Hinata berjalan menuju sebuah café, dia mengenakan semi dress selutut berwarna ungu, sepatu sandal tak ber hak serta rambut panjang yang tergerai tapi di beri sebuah bandana. Terlihat cantik sekali, walaupun sederhana. Sesampainya di café, dia membuka pintu café tersebut lalu memasukinya dan terlihat seperti mencari seseorang. Yup, dia dan Itachi janjian bertemu di café ini.

Hinata kemudian menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang bercirikan mirip dengan deskripsi Itachi. Laki-laki itu memakai sebuah kaos berwana biru dan memakai celana jins serta sepatu kets, Hinata lalu menghampiri laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menghadap ke seberang, jadi Hinata tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Hinata berhenti tepat di belakang laki-laki itu dan mengatur nafasnya agar tenang, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Ano…Sumimasen, apakah anda Itachi?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

Laki-laki itu menoleh, saat Hinata melihat wajahnya seakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak dia sangat kaget.

"Sasuke sensei?" Hinata menutup mulutnya, lalu dia pun sadar kalau ia ternyata salah mengira Sasuke sensei sebagai Itachi. "Maaf sensei, aku salah orang." Hinata membungkukan badannya untuk meminta maaf, sebelum Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, tangannya telah ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Sensei?" Hinata keheranan dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Duduklah." pinta Sasuke lembut.

"Tapi sensei, aku sedang janjian dengan seseorang."

"Tak usah mencemaskan hal itu."

"…." Hinata semakin heran.

"Itachi adalah aku." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Apa?" Hinata sedikit terlonjak.

"Haha. Tak kusangka kau sampai sekaget ini." Sasuke mentertawakan reaksi Hinata yang benar-benar lucu.

"Sensei…kau bergurau kan?" tanya Hinata memastikan ucapan Sasuke.

"Tidak, Itachi adalah nama kakaku dan aku sering memakai nama itu kalau di situs jejaring social." ucap Sasuke dengan masih santainya.

Hinata masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, semuanya terasa bagai mimpi untuknya. Jantungnya sekarang benar-benar berdegup dengan kencang. Pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua pun mengalir dengan panjang. Mereka membahas apa saja dalam percakapan mereka, ternyata sifat cool dan dingin yang Sasuke tampilkan di sekolah adalah topeng agar para siswi tak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Sifat sebenarnya Sasuke adalah sedikit humoris, santai dan hangat. Tak terasa mereka berbincang hingga petang. Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai di depan rumah Hinata. Sebelum Hinata memasuki halaman rumahnya, Sasuke memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna violet.

"Bukalah kotak itu setelah kau di kamar." ucap Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata di depan gerbang.

Hinata berlari menuju rumahnya, dia buru-buru melepaskan sepatu sendalnya dan dia langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia mengunci pintu kamar dan membaringkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dan dengan hati-hati membuka kotak yang di berikan oleh Sasuke.

Di dalam kotak itu terdapat coklat dan sebuah surat. Hinata membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

_Pertama kali mengenalmu aku merasa iba denganmu yang di campakan oleh kekasihmu, tapi semakin lama perasaan itu berubah menjadi benih-benih cinta. Apalagi setelah bertemu langsung denganmu, kau seorag gadis yang baik dan polos. Maaf selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu, itu karena kau membuaku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan._

_Aku mencintaimu Hyuuga Hinata._

_Aku ingin sekali menjalin hubungan denganmu, jika ku menjawab perasaanku, besok sepulang sekolah datanglah ke ruang kesehatan, aku akan menunggumu disana._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Hinata benar-benar kaget setelah membaca surat itu, di wajahnya muncul semburat merah. Dia tersenyum lalu memeluk surat itu dalam dekapannya.

**oOo**

Murid-murid sedang memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan bergegas pulang, begitu pun dengan Hinata. Sedari pagi wajah Hinata terlihat sumringah dan sering tersenyum sendiri.

"Hinata, kemarin pertemuanmu dengan Itachi lancar ya?" tanya Ino yang memang sangat penasaran karena Hinata tak menceritakan padanya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu dia berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya serta Naruto yang berada di kelas.

"Kalian pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan." ucap Hinata sebelum menghilang di baik pintu.

"Dia kenapa sie?" tanya Ino yang benar-benar dengan sikap Hinata hari ini.

"Aku tak tau." jawab Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

Hinata berlari di koridor yang sepi, dia menuju ke ruang kesehatan. Kerika sampai di depan ruang kesehatan, Hinata berhenti sejenak untunk mengatur nafasnya yang habis lalu menggeser pintu ruangan tersebut. Di dalam ruangan ada Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursinya, dia menoleh kearah pintu saat mendengar seseorang menggesernya. Sasuke tersenyum ketika melihat Hinata yang berada di sana.

Hinata berjalan menghamiri Sasuke, dia menunduk malu. "Sensei, aku…"

Sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memeluknya, membuat wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah.

"Terima kasih Hinata." ucap Sasuke dengan tulus.

"Hn." hanya itu yang Hinata katakan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Hinata, "Hei, kau tau kan konsekuensinya kalau menjalin hubungan dengan guru?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang serius.

"Ya, aku tau dan aku sudah memikirkannya" Hinata menjawab sambil memandang mata Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan hangatnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

"I love you Hinata." bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata.

"Love you too sensei." balas Hinata.

Kini dimulailah kisah cinta rahasia yang terlarang antara guru dan murid di SMA Konoha.

**-Fin-**

Wah…selesai juga fic Naruto ini walaupun butuh proses yang lumayan lama karna author males ngetik *kebiasaan*…hehe

Ini OneShot lumayan panjang juga yah?

Ceritanya aneh ya? Gomen kalo bagian SasuHina jadi sedikit dan gak romantis. Dan sekali lagi gomen buat isi surat dari Sasuke, suratnya bener-bener gak banget.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari temenku yang kenal cowoknya dari Chat n Date *jadoel bgt yah?*

Haha…XD

Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk **Kireina Toshirou** yang suka banget pair SasuHina…(^.^)

Mind to review..?


End file.
